Public and/or proprietary networks usually include one or more central offices, such as switching centers (e.g., common carrier switching centers, etc.) and/or exchanges (e.g., switching exchanges, telephone exchanges, Internet exchanges, etc.). The central offices use network devices (e.g., switches, servers, etc.) to receive, process and/or transmit traffic within the networks and/or to other networks. The network devices usually include a power supply that that receives power from the central office and conditions the power for use by the network devices. The power that is received from the central offices is usually received from central office direct current (DC) batteries (e.g., −48V DC) that ensure that the networks continue to operate during a power outage (e.g., an outage of power received from an alternating current (AC) power grid) or when AC power is otherwise not available.
Unfortunately, DC power may need to be temporarily shut off during a maintenance operation on a network device and/or when removing or replacing power cables attached to the network device. Shutting off the DC power may affect other network devices and/or may cause a temporary service disruption.